


【HP|GS】灰色阿兹卡班

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义Background：魔法界被分为两个对立的阵营，阵营首领分别为戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林，在最终决战时，萨拉查战败，自愿关在阿兹卡班。萨拉查没想到，新进来的囚徒长着一张他前任的脸。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】灰色阿兹卡班

1、  
一阵水流声远远地传来，萨拉查转头朝声源看去。  
这是有新人来了。  
黑色影子在温暖的白色荧光出现时猛地炸开，绕着阿兹卡班城堡飞速盘旋。呼啸的风声骤大，尖叫着直冲云霄。两个傲罗架着一个人踏上北海岛黑硬的土地。  
两只莹白色的动物踏空而下，围着三人欢快地上下奔跑，拖尾的流光照亮那一方小空间。  
那点光团越来越来，最后停留在萨拉查的对面。  
两个傲罗把架着的人放在地上，锁上牢门，走之前畏惧地看了一眼萨拉查。  
萨拉查平静地看着墙面。  
  
2、  
北海是没有昼夜之分的，它的天空永远都是灰色的，接近黑色的乌云沉沉地压在阿兹卡班的城堡之上，偶尔泄露出几次暴风暴雨和电闪雷鸣。在阿兹卡班，是难以感受到时间的流逝。  
萨拉查通常能安静地一动不动地呆在一个地方很长时间，但他偶尔也会找点事给自己做。  
现在，他突然对对面牢笼里的新囚徒产生了兴趣。  
他走到栏杆前，举起魔杖。  
荧光闪烁。  
他默念。  
魔杖的尖头上亮起柔柔的荧光。  
两个牢门之间的过道有限，于是这边亮起的光只照亮了那边新囚徒的大概轮廓。那个人可能是刚刚被逮捕就被扔到阿兹卡班了，身上的衣服简直衣不蔽体，堪堪挂在那人身上。头发潮湿而夹杂着大量的污垢，遮去了头发本来的颜色。那人头埋在墙壁上，瘫靠在角落里，垂落而蓬松的头发落下大片阴影，遮住了他的脸。  
他给萨拉查留下的第一印象就是白。太白了，以至于萨拉查能清晰地看到，因摩擦而掉落污垢的地方，暴露出的皮肤像是在发着光。  
萨拉查弹了弹魔杖，光团从魔杖头雀跃地蹦跳而出，在空气中四处摇摆了几下，顿时分裂出其他几个光团。他们互相绕了几圈，簇拥着向对面的牢房里流去。  
这次萨拉查能够看清楚了。  
只是他没想到，新进来的囚徒长着一张他前任的脸。  
  
3、  
一只手伸出来，准确地抓住了一个光团。  
萨拉查心底一惊。  
新囚徒、他前任，抬起了头，给他打了个懒洋洋的招呼：“好久不见，日安，萨拉查。”  
他前任握着光团捏了捏，又用指尖揉了揉，才张开手把光团放走。   
被放生的光团惊慌地跑回萨拉查的魔杖。  
萨拉查直直地盯着对方，嘴角缓缓勾起一丝冷笑。  
“清水如泉。”他轻声念着魔咒。  
一团水突然出现在前任的头顶上，他并不恼怒，而是沾着浇下来的水，顺手擦干净了自己脸上的污垢，在光下露出英俊的面容。萨拉查知道他前任有一双特别漂亮的蓝色眼睛。那双蓝眸睁开，便成为灰色阿兹卡班的唯一色彩。光团落入他的眼中，就变成沉在海底闪烁的星光。  
前任微笑道：“谢谢你的水，非常地及时。”  
“不客气，能为阁下服务是我的荣幸。”  
萨拉查看着那张独具戈德里克·格兰芬多特色的脸，语调带着点阴阳怪气。  
“我实在没想到，能在这里遇到格兰芬多阁下。”  
  
4、  
萨拉查睁开眼睛，看到黑色的岩壁。他的思绪还停留在梦里。  
冰冷的气息逐渐靠近，一只摄魂怪披着斗篷游荡而来，只露出兜帽底下的嘴。囚徒们的尖叫声此起彼伏地远远传来——关押萨拉查的地方很偏僻，魔法部不敢把他和其他囚徒们放在一起。  
萨拉查冷冷地说：“滚。”  
那只摄魂怪仿佛受到什么惊吓一般，化成一道黑影逃走。  
对面的戈德里克吃吃地笑出声，像是看到了什么好玩的戏剧一样。  
萨拉查找回了自己的思绪，他冰冷地向戈德里克看过去，毫不客气地骂道：“蠢蛋。”  
戈德里克不知道什么时候收拾了一下自己，除了一身破烂的衣服以外，其他地方都显得干净得体，整齐弯曲的金发落在肩头，像是阿兹卡班不曾存在的日光的颜色。  
他侧靠在墙壁上，笑盈盈地看着萨拉查：“你是不是见到我很开心？你快乐的情绪都把摄魂怪吸引过来了——他们可不会说谎。”  
萨拉查黑着脸否认：“你想多了。”  
不畏惧即将到来的狂风暴雨，戈德里克继续说：“你是不是做梦了？我听到你在说梦话。”  
萨拉查面色不善地看着他。  
“我听见你喊我的名字了——”戈德里克故意慢吞吞地把“我的名字”拉长尾音。  
“不可能。”萨拉查立刻否认。  
“而且还是好几遍。”看到萨拉查真的濒临暴怒，戈德里克才慢条斯理地改口，“好吧，其实我是开玩笑的。其实你睡着之后特别乖，乖到让我想上去亲一口。”  
萨拉查挑衅道：“有本事你就来。”  
“Try me.”  
  
5、  
萨拉查不理会戈德里克之后，在心里劝自己冷静。  
他知道自己为什么遇上戈德里克就特别容易被激怒。  
因为戈德里克一定发现了，他确实在前夜梦到了戈德里克。  
那是他们还没分手的从前。  
梦境里又回到那天，夕阳的余晖在黑湖之上波光粼粼，戈德里克的手与他十指交叉，力道大到他的骨节生疼。他们肩膀碰着肩膀，小腿时不时似有若无地撞在一起，相抵的手心长出潮湿的汗液，他胸前的挂坠盒闪着金光。他怕眼睛被闪到，于是侧过头去，他却看到戈德里克的头发比夕阳更耀眼。  
他的心宛如被这更耀眼的光尖锐地刺痛了一下，因此而剧烈地跳动。他的呼吸也跟着急促起来。应该是他的心跳声太大，吸引了戈德里克，他带着笑容转过头来，然后夕阳点燃了他眼底潜藏的火焰。萨拉查感觉自己脚下突然一空，身体向后跌去，戈德里克顺着他跟着倒下。  
他们相拥着从阳光的抚慰下逃出，浸入黑暗的怀抱。他们的十指仍然紧紧相扣。他看见有晶莹的汗珠流过戈德里克的眉梢，冻结成白色的珍珠，又路过那张扬眉梢下面的眼睛。那双蓝色的眼睛比外面的月亮更像月亮。  
他们离得太近，而纠缠的呼吸过于炽热，以至于惊醒了萨拉查。  
——他知道摄魂怪为何而来。  
  
6、  
他们的感情曾如此浓墨重彩，戛然而止的时候却像是挥舞中的笔突然折断，  
阵营的割据和意见的对立在感情中仓促地撕开一个巨大的伤口。  
萨拉查后来在阿兹卡班回忆过往的时候，才发现就像墙塌之前总有裂纹，海啸之前总有暗流，他们在仓促分手之前早该发现那些黢黑的裂纹，那些不动声色却激昂澎湃的暗流。  
逐渐频繁的争吵，完全对立的观点，势力均敌的高傲和心底被掩盖的酸涩。  
它们让那只笔早已中空。  
有一个道理萨拉查迟迟才明白：不是每一场争吵都能用亲吻泯灭。  
  
7、  
戈德里克的牢笼和萨拉查的牢笼面对着面，中间隔着两层栏杆和一条狭隘的过道。  
此时戈德里克站立在属于他的栏杆后面，栏杆的空隙狭窄，只露出他半张脸。  
“萨尔，”他苦恼地问，“你有没有多余的衣服？空空荡荡的感觉还是有点奇怪的。”  
萨拉查发现戈德里克的衣服确实十分的不得体。破烂的布料隐约露出下面白皙的躯体，那件躯体宽肩窄腰，拥有着利落漂亮的线条，强壮、有力、充满魅力。萨拉查甚至能顺着自己视线的顺序，记起来那些地方摸上去结实而富有弹性的触感。  
于是他从自己的空间中拿出一套衣服扔过去。  
戈德里克毫不介意地当着萨拉查的面换上衣服，甚至伸胳膊蹬腿地活动了一下，他夸奖道：“非常地合适，衣服的大小刚刚好。”  
他现在不再是路边乞丐的模样，虽然不再是荣华富贵，但好歹称得上是一个意气风发的青年形象。  
戈德里克像是突然想起了什么，他歪着脑袋说：“我想起来了，我好像在之前欺负了你的光球——所以作为报答，我还给你一个光球，怎么样？”  
“不——”萨拉查刚冒出一个音节，戈德里克就欢快地从身上摸出魔杖，喊道：“荧光闪烁！”  
一个巨大的光球从戈德里克的魔杖尖挤了出来，又飘飘荡荡地穿过一层栏杆、穿过一条狭隘的过道、又穿过一层相似的栏杆，然后亲昵地撞上萨拉查的胸膛。  
光球撞击的力道不大，但萨拉查却不由自主地被撞退了半步。  
这个光球不同于萨拉查之前玩闹般只有拳头大小，它极大：如果萨拉查想要伸出胳膊试图抱住它，他的两双手是无法相互触碰的。  
但是萨拉查不会这样做，他只是伸出一只手在侧面扶着。  
温暖从光球和身体接触的地方扩散开了，萨拉查才发觉，阿兹卡班坐落在北海之上，而北海寒冷，他的体温也因此而偏低。光球给他带来了在北海没有的、暖融融的感觉。  
光球虽大，光芒却并不刺眼，它温温柔柔的，在空气中荡开光线，照亮这一方阿兹卡班的角落。  
萨拉查抬起头，这光线也照亮了对面人的笑容。  
  
8、  
即使是在阿兹卡班，萨拉查也尽量地保持着自己及周围环境的整洁干净。  
同时他也靠清洁这件事打发时间。  
他召唤出水流。水流流过栏杆的缝隙，流过牢笼的角落，它们像萨拉查以另一种形态存在的手臂，如蛇一般蜿蜒流淌，清洗掉每一粒灰尘。  
自从萨拉查自愿关在阿兹卡班之后，他每次都在清洁的时候放空自己，但这次是个例外，因为戈德里克在这里。  
萨拉查看着水流从眼前穿过，敏感的神经却感触到隔壁戈德里克的气息。对于他来说，戈德里克身上一直存在一种致命的诱惑，他总是不断地为他吸引。于是他忍不住想，戈德里克为什么会灰头土脸地来到阿兹卡班。  
他懂得胜者为王败者为寇的道理，所以他也接受自己的失败，并心甘情愿地把自己关在阿兹卡班。  
曾经他设想过如果他们在阿兹卡班再次相遇，那时的情境会是如何。他假想过戈德里克在魔法部的簇拥之下，仍像是亲民的王子；也假想过他在某一天看见戈德里克偷偷过来，看望被他踩在脚下的前任情人。但在哪一种可能中，戈德里克都仍然光彩照人，仍是风头正茂的白巫师，他是巫师们的旗帜，是巫师们的信仰，受万人敬仰，受千人爱戴。而不是像现在这样，衣衫褴褛，狼狈得像一条土狗。  
他知道戈德里克现在躺在属于他的牢笼中，平静沉稳地呼吸，视线专注而深情地放在他的身上。  
因为这种感觉太熟悉了。就在他们热恋的时候，他每天都无数次拥有这种感觉。  
卷着灰尘的水流从栏杆间穿过去，汇入外面涛涛的北海。  
这种被爱的感觉。  
  
9、  
“萨拉查，我是来重新追求你的。”戈德里克把这句话说得极其坦荡，“我知道你可能对此会感到一些困惑。”  
他盘腿坐在地上，面前是牢笼的栏杆，他用那一双眼睛真挚地看着萨拉查。而萨拉查与他对坐在另一边。  
“我们的分手太过于猝不及防，以至于我还没反应过来的时候，它就已经结束了。后来我想了想，它其实应该是必然的。我相信你已经发现了吧。”  
萨拉查眼珠动了动，没有说话。  
戈德里克回忆起之前在心里打好的草稿，准备开始剖析自己，他知道他们之间缺少什么。他们确实曾热烈地恋爱着，但他们站在两边的悬崖上。中间隔着巨大的鸿沟，却不曾向着对方走去。因为他们太过于熟悉对方，所以一旦迈出一步，迎接他们便是深不见底的黑暗。他们触碰不到对方。  
但是现在不一样了。最尖锐最核心的矛盾已经结束，而这里是阿兹卡班的角落，这里没有现实、没有他人，只有他们两个人。他们无需考虑其他，世界被简单到只剩下两颗真心。  
悬崖还在，但下面有一张网会兜住他们。  
他们会在天空之下，黑暗之上，相拥与亲吻。  
但总要有一个人先迈出第一步。  
而戈德里克愿意主动迈出这第一步，因为他知道剩下的九十九步萨拉查会和他一起走完，并在终点赠送给他一个吻。  
“过去的现实太过于沉重，让我们疲于思考。我们在最后一战之前有半年没见过面。”  
萨拉查开口了：“我记得那段时间。在我们匆匆分开的第二个月，我收到了你的守护神来信。”他的声音微微降低，“是分手信。”  
“我对此感到后悔又不后悔。你当时是怎么想的？”戈德里克的平静在这种氛围下反而显得冷酷起来。但他们都知道这是必经之路。  
萨拉查弯了弯眼角：“我看到你的守护神变回狮鹫的时候，我就知道会发生什么事情了。这是意料之中的事情。收到你的分手信，我反而松了一口气。从那之后，我浑身都轻松起来了，因为我不用再去想你了。”  
戈德里克深深地看着他曾经和未来的爱人，萨拉查回以相似的凝望。  
“在分离后的第一个月，每一个睡前的夜晚我都用来想你。”萨拉查望见戈德里克平静下面沉淀的悲伤，戈德里克清楚地咬字，“在第二个月，我不会在梦里寻找你的位置。第三个月，我把钱包里你的相片扔了。第四个月，我感觉我不爱你了。”  
“第五个月，你只是写在纸上的敌人。”萨拉查仿佛感同身受，他接着话头继续说。  
“第六个月，我又见到了你。”他们异口同声。  
戈德里克道：“我在战场上见到了你。”他回忆起当时的心情，伸手抚上心脏的地方，“我们之间的战斗一触即发，但我发现我还爱着你。”他又迅速否定了刚刚说过的话，“不，准确地说，应该是我对你又一见钟情了。”  
萨拉查安静地听着。  
“那一瞬间我们之间美好的记忆全都翻涌起来。但战场上每一秒都千钧一发，容不得我多想。我只感受到曾经炽热的心情又一次卷席了我的心脏。我又爱上了你。”戈德里克温柔地说，“在战场上我们身上都背负着人们的期望，那是我们必须所承担的责任。所以我尊重你，尽全力与你战斗，这才是爱你的正确做法。”  
萨拉查哼了一声：“所以你赢得了战斗。”  
“但你也拼尽了全力，不是吗？我知道那时候你也爱着我。在这一点上，我们的想法是一样的。”  
“若是放在千年之前，我们之间谁胜谁败还不一定。”萨拉查犹豫了一下，轻声道，“你说得对。所以我心甘情愿把自己囚禁在阿兹卡班。”  
戈德里克眼中的蓝色沉沉地坠了下去：“我爱你。我不断地对你一见钟情，并且比上一次更爱你。”  
“我对你的爱，是连续不断的一见钟情。”戈德里克换了一个姿势，他单膝跪下，“我很抱歉，为了来阿兹卡班我花费了一点时间，让你久等了。但是，现在我们在阿兹卡班，这里远离世俗的纷扰，没有负担，没有责任，没有阵营、地位之分。不知道我是否有荣幸可以再次获得你的青睐。”  
栏杆的空隙狭窄，却能容得下一只手臂的通过。戈德里克从栏杆中伸出一只手，掌心朝上地放置在过道上空。  
萨拉查看着戈德里克，他看到他的手臂微微颤抖，眼睛眨动的频率变快，半掩起那轮海上月。  
“萨拉查，我爱你。”戈德里克稳着声线问，“我在南方的群星间写下你的名字，我把你当做我鸟群飞翔的方向，我爱你胜过春风吹过樱桃树的花朵。萨拉查，请问我可以重新爱你吗？”  
萨拉查露出一丝浅笑，他也从栏杆中伸出手。  
他用力握住戈德里克的手，握住那只手上潮湿的汗意：“让我考虑一下，我亲爱的。”  
风声骤厉，摄魂怪成群结队地过来了。  
  
10、  
钥匙撞击的声音传来，萨拉查转头看去。  
戈德里克用钥匙打开自己的栏杆，穿过那条狭隘的过道，又打开萨拉查的栏杆。他从一个围栏中走向另一个围栏。  
萨拉查有些惊讶：“你的钥匙哪里来的？”  
钥匙在戈德里克的手指上转了一圈：“我找魔法部要的。”他脸上挂上轻松的笑容，“我退位前唯一的要求就是把我送到阿兹卡班。”  
“那你……”  
“为了博取你的同情。”戈德里克诚实地承认，“毕竟我之前是领头人，即使退位之后也不会过得那么惨。交接的事情比我预想的要多，所以我来晚了一些。我一开始那打扮，只是想让你从一开始就知道：我们现在都一无所有，我们和外面的人都已经没有牵扯了。”  
萨拉查眼底泛起笑意：“那这也不是你欺骗我的理由。”  
“啊，我没有欺骗你。”戈德里克嘟囔道，“我只是没有说出来。”  
“你还欠我一套衣服。”  
“你答应我之后，我会还你的，不止一套。”戈德里克迫不及待地问，“对于我的问题，你考虑好了吗？”  
萨拉查假意犹豫：“其实我可能会拒绝的。”他看见戈德里克失落地垂下眼睑，“但是你说对了，在战场上重逢之后，我发现我也深深地爱着你。我的身体一直铭记着爱你的感觉。”  
戈德里克惊喜地抬起眼睛。  
萨拉查把戈德里克的头按下，他命令道：“闭眼。”  
他吻上他的眼睛，吻上眼睛上翕动的睫毛。  
戈德里克的眼睛，是阿兹卡班的月亮，是霍格沃兹的月亮，也是属于他的月亮。  
他把吻往下移动，轻轻的吻路过笔挺的鼻梁，落在柔软的唇瓣上。  
萨拉查轻声说：“阿兹卡班是灰色的，但你是彩色的。戈德里克，请问我可以重新爱你吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
于是他说：“Try me.”  
戈德里克伸手紧紧抱住萨拉查，他伸出舌尖撬开近在咫尺的唇齿。  
萨拉查攀住戈德里克的背脊，闭上眼睛。  
阿兹卡班立于北海之上，而北海寒冷。他把自己关在灰色的阿兹卡班，度过了漫漫的一年，除了北风呼啸，就只有海声涛涛，时间冷硬得冰凉又乏味。  
然后，他的太阳和月亮都来了。

**Author's Note:**

> Try me.这句话我是真的不知道该怎么翻译。这句英文在我看来真的太带感了，翻译成中文就没那个味儿了。  
> 我喜欢我写的这个梦:D  
> 可能有人会觉得两个人的性格有点跳，其实萨拉查就是猝不及防见到前任，心里比较紧张；戈德里克虽然有准备，但毕竟是他先提出的分手，也有点紧张。一开始两个人重新磨合那段时间不是重点，就没有怎么写。他们没怎么说分手之前的事情，是因为就像我在6那里说的，他们后来都反思过，都知道在那种情况下分手是必然的，这没有什么好争论的。在没有其他因素的干扰下，两个相爱的人重新在一起是很顺理成章的。  
> 在分手前他们谈了七年，所以本质其实是七年之痒/doge。
> 
> 聂鲁达诗一首：
> 
> 自从我爱上你，你就与众不同。  
> 让我帮你躺在黄色的花环里面。  
> 是谁用烟云般的字体  
> 在南方的群星间写下你的名字?  
> 啊，让我告诉你当时你是怎样的，  
> 因为你还不谙人世。  
> 突然之间大风怒号，敲打着我那关闭的窗口。  
> ……  
> 我要在你身上去做  
> 春天在樱桃树上做的事情。


End file.
